


Coconut (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Y/N decides to try something new with Keanu in bed, during a steamy session.((basically reader spells coconut on Keanu’s dick lol))
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 30





	Coconut (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Requested by a lovely anon! I hope it’s alright, I’d love to hear what you think! 🖤Also, this was supposed to be a drabble but I have zero self control and that’s a f.a.c.t.
> 
> Warnings : Very NSFW. Smut. Cock riding lol. Fluff.

Sex with Keanu was _always_ divine.

You shared a very healthy sex life. Despite how many times you’d been together, over the course of the years, your sexual intimacy never suffered; always staying fresh, intimate and desirable. Often, you’d felt like you struck gold when you first fell in love with him. His generosity, compassion, everything about him; the way he loved you like you were the only woman for him. You didn’t think it was even possible to fall deeper for him than you already had.

Of course, it never hurt that he was an _expert_ in bed.

The way he touches you, the way he feels you, the way _you feel him_. He could effortlessly have you unraveling under him in the blink of an eye, his abilities, his expertise in making you feel as if you were made _only_ for him to please, only to fit perfectly with his body.

Divine, may not even suffice.

It stood in way you love each other. Sex keeps your love alive, crisp, thriving. Keeps you connected emotionally, mentally, physically. You’d never stop wanting one another, and that stayed genuine through all.

In the shadowed twilight of the room, Keanu raises himself from between your legs, pressing a final soft kiss to your clit. The velvety release you’d borne from the way he skillfully brought you writhing under him to your climax, glistens on his beard, his hands gently removing your legs from his shoulders. Wiping himself clean, you capture his honeyed smile, grinning your way, your limbs a squirming mess under him.

He trails a few gentle, sloppy kisses up your stomach, lips humming against your satin skin, hands firm on your hips with his tongue softly circling your hardened nipples. Catching your breath still, you pant slight, tangling your hands in his mocha locks, moaning at the way he’s nuzzled his lips between the dip of your neck, kissing, nipping, breath hot.

“ _You got another one in you for me, sweetheart?_ ” He whispers, deep voice sultry, smooth as butter. His spare hand comes to lace with yours on the bed, his other giving his girthy cock a few measly tugs as he lines himself up to your entrance, hovering over you.

“Wait,” Your tone stifling. Planting your hands on his broad, bare shoulders, you breath. “ _I wanna try something different tonight…_ ” You lock eyes for just a moment, just enough to feel safe with one another. Slow, your figure shifts from under him, gently guiding him to lay down on your king bed, silky sheets rippling beneath you. His large palms caress your hips, a hand rested on the small of your back as you straddle him. “ _Relax for me, okay honey?_ ” Whispering, you touch a supple kiss to his lips, his bearded cheek cupped in your hand.

Making Keanu feel good was one of your favourite things to do, addicting. You’d savour each moan, each praise, each feel, knowing you were helping the man of your dreams ease into oblivion.

He nods, breath hitching in his throat as he gazes you, lips swirling around his fully erect cock, hand pumping him, jerking for the taking. He lets out a soft moan watching you as you barely taste him, the pre cum seeping out his tip, devoured by your sleek mouth.

Once you’ve primed him, thunderous cock glistening with your nectar, your thighs straddle him, lining his tip with your entrance on top. Guiding him inside you, your moans thread together, each inch of his meaty cock sinking deep into you, gliding with ease from your glossy arousal for him. Your hands plant on his chest, holding for support. Slow, sensual, you rock your hips deliberately at first, allowing to get used to each other.

Muffled moans slip out of his lips, watching you bounce on his throbbing cock.

“ _Tell me if this feels good, okay?_ ” You cup his cheek again, instilling a small kiss to his jaw, a more delicate one just under the soft skin of his eye. Your hips move, rotating half a circle as you allow motion to take over.

_C_

Rotating a full circle this time as you bounce slow, his cock buried deep inside your cunt hits your end, _grinding_ , you make sure to rock your hips a little further. Your slickness bobbing his cock is audible, the sloppy sounds of the wetness, pumping in and out effortlessly, he moans your name, deep baritoned voice alluring, so grateful for you in this moment.

_O_

Alternating between the two, you glance Keanu’s eyes clasp shut, his hands on your waist as you guide yourself on his twitching member. “ _F-fuck_ ….” He softly moans, stuttering, eyes rolling to the back of his head. With you holding his biceps firm, beads of sweat gleam his forehead

“ _Does that feel good, baby?_ ” You gasp gently when his cock hits your G spot, hips motioning up and down now.

_N_

“ _So good_ …” His teeth clench, a whimper falling his lips as his hand comes to hold over yours on his chest. Squeezing your hand tight as you clench your walls around him now, each inch of him is felt, filling, beating inside. “ _Please don’t stop_ …” He bites his lip. “ _Keep going love, just like…”_ he grunts when you go deeper, tightening. “ _That._ ” He pants, pads of his thumbs digging into your skin.

You feel him thrust up into you, ever so slight, meeting your hips halfway. Tenderly, he pulls you down flush to his chest, your breasts pressed against him, so vulnerable, exposed for him, your skin sticking to one another. His breath is humid on your lips as your foreheads touch, staring intently into each others eyes, moans and gasps doting the air. Your hips still move on his cock in sensual motion, brows furrowing together in complete ecstasy. 

“ _Listen to the sounds you’re making_ …” He stifles, suppressing a whimper. His arms have wrapped around you, holding your body close as he kisses your face endlessly, between moans. You’re a whiny mess on top of him, trying your best to focus on making him feel good.

Although, that proved tough. The feel of him _stretching_ you, _filling_ you to the brim, your cunt ached to the way his sizable cock pounds in and out of you as you move, feeling completely full. It’s a nirvana of its own, something only the two of you have the pleasure of indulging in.

He trembles, whimpering almost when you rotate your hips a new way, circling.

_U_

“ _I’m so close, Y/N, I won’t be able to last much longer_ ,” He shudders, shivering as your pussy bobs a little bit faster now, hips cursive in the last motion. “ _You’re taking me so well, babe…_ ” 

_T_

“ _No_ ,” You moan quietly, the sound of your skin slapping together loud, your ass pounding his thighs, your creamy release slicking him, dripping out your tensed, tight pussy walls. You fit like a glove around him, his mind loses itself to the feel of you; a gratifying siren, a temptress in your own right. You halt in place, burying him balls deep in your core as you kiss his lips, foreheads touching. 

Fingers interlocking his dark strands, you let out small, breathy moans, soothing him. “ _Not yet, baby_.” You sigh, nuzzling his neck. “ _All good things to those who wait_ …”

He nods, holding you tighter, lips parted with his chest flushed pink, rising and falling. “ _You just feel so good today_.” His deep voice makes you shiver, small growls and groans, tone husky as you pulse him, warming his cock. “ _So warm, Drenched for me._.” 

A moment later, you start your rocking, rolling on him again, moving up and down on his cock in all the waves, your hand moving to hold his once more. Wailing, you feel him throb immense inside you, trembling, his lip quivering as he tries his best to hold off cumming deep, deep inside right that second.

Knowing he’s near, Keanu takes hold of your hand, gently guiding it down to his very full, plenteous balls. “ _Can you_ …” His words cease, a loud, coarse moan surfacing his lips, feeling your petite hands on them. You’re aware how much he loves it when you play with them, never failing to bring him over the edge. You massage, fondling them as he skims, cupping your swollen, gorgeously voluptuous breasts.

You’re practically crying from how good it feels; how good _he_ feels. His hands roam your body, caressing your plump breasts as they bounce with you, kneading them. He appreciates each part of your body; his own personal paradise.

Somewhere only he had the right to be welcomed.

Each inch of his cock fills you as he sinks in and out, stifled praises for you leave his mouth as he watches, a muffle of messy moans under you. Picking up pace again, you hear his groans get louder and louder, knowing he’s close as you edge him, only stopping your hips again as he’s on the brink of release. With your touch coaxing his temple, a soft, calmative kiss falls to his jaw again, quietly whispering into his ear.

“ _Not just yet, baby. Hold off for me a little bit longer, alright?_ ” Nuzzling your face into his neck, you paint delicate love bites, continuing to move up and down on him, his hands roaming your ass, moaning, groaning in pleasure, needily in your ear.

You’re blissfully _warm, wet, tight_ , everything he needed to feel sweet, sweet relief. He craved it more than anything in the moment. You hum every now and then, gasping quietly as your pussy throbs for him, the sounds only arousing him further.

Raising up straight, you now staple your hands on his chest, bouncing, _harder, deeper, faster_ , swirling in all ways, ready to give both of you the climax you desperately needed. Keanu begins to unravel under you, your skin colliding hastily, senselessly, movements erratic and imperative.

You move, your hips spelling cursive on his generous length.

_**C** ,_

_You move faster,_

_**O** ,_

_‘Eyes on me, love. That’s it, princess. I wanna watch you.’_

_**C** ,_

_You’re giving it your all,_

_**O** ,_

_Each string of nerves inside you is pulled, you fear you’re going to snap,_

_**N** ,_

_He’s holding you tight, as if scared you’ll disappear,_

_**U** ,_

_He whispers in your ear, cooing how much he loves you and how good you make him feel,_

_**T**_ ,

Your releases drip to his thighs, squirting out as you bounce faster, practically sobbing on top of him. He feels so good, almost too good to be true, the twitching, throbbing, vivaciousness of his cock _heavenly, delectable_. Each curve, each vein of his massive dick pounds into you, leaving you sore, delicate.

Unable to control, Keanu begins pumping up into you, meeting your hips in delicious unison. You cry, giving it your entire being now as you hastily bounce, holding tight to his biceps. “ _Y/N…_ ” He gasps, over and over, “ _Y/N, oh…Y/N_ ”, reciting your name as if a prayer he so desperately devoted to.

Glancing between, he catches glimpse of his cock glistening with your slickness, each motion of your hips, balls practically slamming against your core each time, enthralling. You grit your teeth, moaning loud, yelping. He shudders, hearing you speak.

“ _Cum for me, Ke_.” As you bite your lip. “ _Fill me up_ ,” You almost weep, tears pricking at how well he’s making you feel.

“ _Together_ ,” Keanu moans in pleasure, thumb coming down to rub circles to your clit. “Cum all over my cock, baby. Let go for me.” He sucks in a sharp breath.

Within seconds, you both reach your ends, foreheads pressed tight against each other so you feel your lover close, hips bouncing you through your blissful orgasms. Keanu’s cock slams up into you still, only slowing as his plentiful seed spills into you, creamy ribbons of his succulent cum filling you whole. He stops along with your hips, buried deep inside, still throbbing as your pussy aches around him, tender, sore, _delicate_ from the action.

In the aftermath, you’re out of breath from the workout you’ve endured, Keanu’s bulky arms holding you close, firm to his chest as it rises and falls. You open your eyes, as does he to connect your gazes, his cheeks flushed pink from pleasure. Giggling you kiss his lips, still panting. “Did you like it? Was it good?” You inquire, wincing as his cock moves slightly inside you as he shifts, still buried in you.

“ _So_ fucking good, kitten. The best you’ve ever gave me.” Kissing your palm, he holds it to his chest. “Where did you learn _that?_ ” He gestures to your hips, grinning.

Giggling, you shrug, knowing he’s proud at how we’ll you’ve done, how good you’ve treated him.

Kissing you, delicate, full of love, affection, admiration; he sighs in complete relief, contentment. His hands sooth over your hips, your back, lips peppering gentle kisses to your temple, your forehead, your cheeks.

“ _You_ ,” He chuckles, never letting go. 

“ _Mrs. Reeves,_

 _will be the death of me._ ”


End file.
